


Would you like to watch, Draco?

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco, Harry and Ginny’s lovely little adventures [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: In which Draco comes home and accidentally misses the familiar creaking noises and walks in on Harry and Ginny. Maybe, if he’s really quiet, they’ll let him watch?





	Would you like to watch, Draco?

Funny how I think of the Potters house as home, I contemplate when I arrive there after a long day at work. I hope Gin and Har are still expecting me, because I normally don’t come here when it gets this late at the office. I just really missed the both of them.

I take off my shoes and fill up a kettle of water. I need some tea, or my brain’ll stop functioning. The electric kettle that Harry got us makes quite the noise. So much, that I miss the creaking noises coming from the bedroom.

Gin and Har aren’t downstairs, so I walk upstairs, opening the bedroom shouting ‘I’m home!’. 

Oh. 

Fuck.

I walk in on quite the sight. A very naked Harry is pounding into an equally naked Ginny, who rests one leg on his shoulder. I didn’t know she was that athletic. Harry quickly pulls out, his cock still hard and shiny from Ginny’s fluids.

‘Fuck, I’m sorry.’ I promised Gin to let them play in private. I hope she’ll forgive me after breaking my vow. As I start walking out, Gin calls out.

‘Dray?’

‘I’m sorry, Gin. I really am. Let’s talk about this later, okay? Please, don’t stop on my account. I’ll be downstairs.’ Banging my head against the wall. 

‘Or I’ll leave, if you rather want that.’

‘Dray’, her voice is seductive, making me look back in wonder, ‘Would you like to watch?’

I freeze. I must’ve misheard. ‘I’m sorry?’

‘Would you like to watch? Harry and me, I mean?’

My throat feels drier than a freaking desert. I lick my lips. ‘Are you sure?’

Harry looks at her wide eyed. I know this is what he has wanted for some time now, but he never wants to push Gin or me. The Gryffindor Goody-two-shoes.

She simply says: ‘Yes.’

‘I would like that very much.’ I try not to sound too eager, but fail miserably. ‘Are you okay too, Harry?’

‘Do you have to ask? I would like nothing more.’

‘I’m not sure if I can only watch. I might want to... touch myself too.’

Ginny grins. ‘I would be disappointed if you didn’t. Ready for a good show, hun?’ Harry pulls her closer and kisses her. I sit on the chair, not sure what to expect or how it will affect me.

I watch as Harry tongues Ginny, and I find myself hard already. They’re not even fucking yet, I think, and I could come right here and now. I press my hand on my crotch as Harry licks down Ginny’s neck, sucking at her pulse points, before stopping at her breasts.

I’ve seen her naked before, it’s unavoidable when living together, but I’ve never seen her breasts this perked up, nipples hardening as Harry sucks at them, his hand stroking her other nipple.

‘Do you like what you see, Dray?’ She asks me between moans.

I nod.

‘I can’t hear you.’

‘Yes, I do. You look fucking amazing, Gin.’

Harry moves even further down. His tongue trailing a path to her dripping cunt. He opens her legs wider as he lies between them. His hands hold open her puss, while he licks her clit. She moans. Wow, she is just as vocal as Harry is.

Harry presses his tongue in her slit, fucking her with it, before licking back at her clit again. Ginny throws back her head and gasps, her hands stroking her own nipples.

‘What would you like him to do now, hun? Do you want him to lick me until I scream?’

That will be quite the sight, I think as I reach inside my pants, pulling my cock out.

‘Or would you rather have him fuck me?’

Harry looks up for a moment, as if he can’t believe this is truly happening.

‘Please, Harry, put your cock in her.’ I stroke myself and moan.

Harry looks at me, eyes dark with lust and passion. He pushes himself up and lines up his cock with her cunt. ‘Like this, Draco?’

‘Oh, yes. Just like that.’ My voice comes out hoarse.

He presses in, slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. ‘You love this, don’t you?’ I bite my lip and nod.

‘Faster, Harry, please.’ I stroke myself faster too.

Harry sets a relentless pace. Ginny moans. ‘Would you like me to touch myself too?’

‘Yes, Merlin Ginny, Yes.’.

She presses her hand between Harry and herself, her other hand tweaks her nipple. Her eyes close for a moment.

‘I want you to look at me when you come, Gin.’

She opens them and looks at me. She moans as Harry pounds into her. His cock is making soppy noises as he thrusts. ‘Oh Draco, I’m so close.’ 

‘Then please come for us.’

She trembles, her eyes rolling back, her nipples hardening. She moans both of our names as she shudders and comes. If I could get any harder, I would.

‘Oh love, so tight. I’m...’ I can hear from the desperate edge in Harry’s voice that he’s close. My hand flies over my cock, I’m so aroused it’s almost painful. Harry groans and moans as he fills her up, his back arching and his breathing coming in uneven pants. I shiver at the sight and come in long spurts over myself and the carpet. We’re all silent for a moment, trying to control our breathing.

It’s Harry whose voice returns first. ‘Fuck, that was amazing.’ He gives Ginny a languid kiss. ‘And you’, he gets up, ‘you were fucking amazing too,’

‘Do pay attention, Potter, it wasn’t me who was doing the fucking.’

‘Yet’, I hear Ginny mutter. What is she implying? That I fuck Harry? Or... her?

Harry shuts my thoughts with an equal languid kiss, his hands touching my half flaccid prick, smearing my come all over me, before cleaning all of us with a wandless charm. Show off.

‘Let’s get something to eat. Take away, anyone?’

‘Indian’, Gin and I tell him in unison, as we both know about the fluff in Harry’s ears. He walks down to order. I look at Gin.

‘What did you mean, yet?’

‘I want to watch you fuck him too. And maybe, someday, I might join in.’ She leans over and gives me a kiss. On the mouth. I tilt my head a bit to allow her entrance. She doesn’t hesitate and plunges her tongue in. I moan into her mouth and softly pull her hair. She whimpers.

‘Perhaps someday is sooner than you think.’

She looks intensely at me. ‘Yes, I believe so too. Let’s talk to Harry about this.’ I nod and together we make our way down. I think we’re going to make someone bloody excited.


End file.
